Tim Drake
Tim Drake is a vigilante and member of the Batman Family. He became the third Robin at a young age, succeeding Jason Todd as Batman's sidekick. Eventually, he would give up the identity of Robin, becoming Red Robin after the death of his best friend and teammate, Conner Kent. History Origins Timothy Drake was the only son of Jack and Janet Drake and he was raised in a wealthy household. As a small boy, Tim was taken to Haly's Circus, where he met Dick Grayson and the Flying Graysons, the same day of their deaths, which he witnessed and could never forget. Some years later, he saw footage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin and he noticed Robin's acrobatics, which reminded him of Dick Grayson. Making use of impressive deductive abilities, Tim learned the truth behind Batman and Robin and he followed their careers very closely. Tim Drake became aware of Grayson's change of identity to Nightwing and Jason Todd becoming the second Robin. After the death of Jason and at the age of 13, Tim noticed a change in Batman's personality and he went on a quest to reunite Batman and Nightwing, hoping to return the Dynamic Duo back to basics. While Bruce refused to allow Tim to adopt the identity, Tim secretly trained with Dick to adopt the role. His chance came when he learned that Nightwing had left the Titans for a short time in order to find himself. So Tim followed Dick and convinced him that Batman needed help. Grayson then took Tim to the Batcave and left, as Nightwing, to help Batman deal with the vile Two-Face. Alfred Pennyworth (always the helpful one) insinuated that Tim was brought to the Batcave to help Batman as the new Robin. But with Clayface on the loose, Tim and Alfred became worried about the safety of Batman and Nightwing, and went out to help them. Tim donned the costume of Robin and, with the help of Alfred, managed to rescue them. Bruce was still reluctant to allow another to take the mantel of Robin, but Alfred persuaded Bruce and the two began to train Tim further. One night, Tim returned to home to find both of his parent's dead, killed by the hired killer Captain Boomerang. The New Robin While Bruce deduced that Boomerang had been hired by Black Mask (Jackson Drake had been Sionis' accountant), he sent Tim to train out of the country to avoid his young ward's anger from getting the better of him. His first stop was Paris, to learn from Rahul Lama, a Chinese martial arts master. In Paris, Tim crossed paths with some thugs working for King Snake, who was himself being shadowed by Lady Shiva. Shiva actually joined with Robin and a man named Clyde Rawlins (who wanted revenge against Snake for the death of his family) to help take down King Snake's heroin trafficking in the area. It was not that Shiva was opposed to it for any moral reason, she simply wished to learn for herself if King Snake was truly as dangerous as rumors made him out to be; a good challenge for her talents. Together, they discovered that King Snake was interested in more than just drugs: he was going into chemical weapons and manufacturing his own bubonic plague. They followed the trail to Hong Kong, and whilst there, Shiva continued to train with Robin and it was during this time that he acquired his collapsible fighting staff. King Snake's plan was to unleash his plague into Hong Kong so as to leave it a rotting cesspool before the Chinese reclaimed it from the British. The team split up when they breached his lair. Clyde found him first and was quickly killed by Snake. Robin managed to defeat him, but refused to kill him when Shiva ordered him to. He returned to Gotham, ready to take his place alongside the Batman. Tim distinguished himself from Jason Todd by being far more reserved in temperament and from Dick Grayson by being more cerebral a detective and less a great acrobat. Whereas Dick had been brought up from a very early age to be acrobatic, Tim had to work hard for it. He proved himself more than capable of holding his own alongside the Batman. However, Batman did have strict orders with Tim--whenever Tim came across a known killer (Joker, Two-Face), he was supposed to withdraw and summon help. Knightfall On his new role as Robin, Tim fought with Batman during Bruce's most weak moment. He assisted Batman stopping the False Face Society from continuing the arson attacks on Wayne Enterprises' buildings and he helped on the rescue of Lucius Fox from Black Mask. Bruce assigned Robin to help Jean-Paul Valley and together they captured a gang that was stealing from Wayne Enterprises. Robin and Azrael stopped a couple more crimes in progress and later along with Batman, they managed to save Lucius Fox from Cypher and captured the criminal. When Killer Croc reappeared in Gotham, Bruce was out of action and Tim gave Jean-Paul the Batsuit so they could fight Croc. However, Bane appeared and defeated Croc, leaving Robin with an injured Jean-Paul. Tim was in Gotham City when Bane broke open Arkham Asylum, unleashing nearly every inmate into the city, and was the first to suggest to Batman that Bane was responsible. He set out with the Batman at first, and initially they had some good progress busting up the Mad Hatter's tea party and bringing in a half dozen or so thugs along with him, however they got separated when Robin decided to pursue Birdwhile Batman went after The Ventriloquist. Robin joined Batman again at the girls' school where Mr. Zsasz held many students hostages. Robin was briefly captured by Bane but managed to escape thanks to Killer Croc. Tim then did some detective work regarding Firefly, but a physically and emotionally drained Batman ordered him to stay in the Batcave while he took on Firefly by himself. Tim saw some action when Riddler held a live TV show hostage and helped to apprehend the self-appointed Prince of Puzzles. During one last mission, Robin tried to help Bruce against Two-Face, but Bruce denied Tim the chance. However, Robin and Alfred went looking for Two-Face and they found him during Batman's time of need. Together they managed to capture the villain and Batman was grateful that Robin decided to join. Later, Tim was safe at home when Alfred knocked on his door, asking for help as Bruce was being brutally beaten by Bane. Tim joined Alfred and Jean-Paul to rescue Batman after Bane broke his back and threw him from a rooftop in downtown Gotham. They acquired an ambulance and took Bruce back to the Batcave. Later, Robin contacted Jim Gordon to get some medicine that Bruce needed and waited from Bruce to recover. As soon as Bruce recovered his consciousness, Tim was asked to give Jean-Paul the mantle of the Bat, as Gotham was in dire need of Batman. Unfortunately, Robin realized that Jean-Paul became brutal and driven, but he could do nothing to restrain him. While they were out on a mission, Robin was dragged along to witness Jean-Paul's newfound brutality. As Robin was unable to find valuable information by himself, he called Nightwing to help and the two of them went looking for Jean-Paul. The two of them went to the Batcave and placed surveillance equipment to monitor all of Jean-Paul's activities. After this, they were shocked to see Jean-Paul acting as a madman, talking to himself alone in the cave. The two brother's confronted Jean-Paul but were defeated, only for Bruce to return in the nick of time and defeat Jean-Paul and reclaim the mantel. Azrael then fled. Flying Solo With Bruce not having fully healed, Robin began working with the Birds of Prey to keep Gotham safe, occassionally venturing off on his own. One night, Cluemaster led a prison break releasing several thugs into Gotham. Robin got to work investigating, stumbling into Spoiler soon enough. Unsurprised at this, because he knew that Stephanie was the Cluemaster's daughter and had reasoned that she'd turn up eventually. He went to the last known location of the gang and here Robin discovered a clue that the Baffler had left for the police. He followed the clue to the gang's heist: an armored car robbery. He and Cluemaster got sealed inside the car, and the other two (not knowing the car is occupied) put it in a pit and started covering it with cement. Robin could only wait until the others came back but they arrived much earlier than planned because the cops were onto them. With some help from Spoiler, Robin was saved and Cluemaster and his buddies were sent back to jail by Smith. Young Justice Robin, Superboy, and Impulse, while investigating news about an evacuation, are surrounded by personnel from the Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO) and are reluctantly asked for aid in containing a toxic entity. The trio manage to capture it, only to learn that it is a young girl who had escaped from captivity. To ensure her freedom, they falsify her death, claiming that she had been caught in an explosion. The three later encounter each other once again when a magical being, commanded by new child villain, Bedlam, moves all adults to an alternate world. They track the villain to the former Justice League headquarters in Happy Harbor. After managing to thwart Bedlam's adolescent paradise, the three boys agree that they were effective as a team and should officially band together as their own group. The three heroes choose to form a clubhouse in the Cave. However, their antics awaken android superhero Red Tornado from a self-imposed dormancy; Red Tornado would remain as an acting mentor and chaperone to the foundling team, feeling that his interaction with the boisterous teens would help salvage what he felt was left of his humanity. The four would later be joined by three teen super-heroines: the second Wonder Girl, Cassandra Sandsmark, struggling to make her mark as a serious crime-fighter; the ethereal and mysterious Secret; and Arrowette, Cissie King-Jones, attempting to humiliate her estranged domineering mother, the retired Miss Arrowette, by outshining her own brief super-heroic career. Spoiler As Bruce returned to the field, he discovered that someone was sending very lame clues to the police department from inside Blackgate Prison. Figuring it was the Cluemaster and the villain would talk to Robin, Batman took Tim to the prison. Cluemaster told them that he was being blackmailed to plan some crimes by some thugs on the outside and that they had kidnapped Stephanie to ensure his cooperation. Batman tracked down their lair and Robin came along. Robin saved her life and rescued her, and after changing into her costume, she insisted on coming along. Batman was not amused, but Stephanie told him that Cluemaster had conned them and was in on the whole thing. While Batman went for another chat with Cluemaster, Robin and Spoiler stayed put until he pointed them in the right direction, where they rounded up the rest of the gang. Spoiler acted like the whole thing was a date, despite Tim's protestations that it was serious business. Afterward, Stephanie paid a visit to her dad in jail. Robin met the new Green Arrow about that time. Green Arrow and Spoiler joined Robin to take down some gunrunners who were selling guns around Tim's high school. One of Tim's classmates, Karl Ranck, had been given a gun by his dad to protect himself and was killed in a shootout at the school. Tim was so angry that the beat-down he gave the gunrunners might have been much worse had Stephanie and Connor not been there. Luckily, Tim managed to straighten that out easily enough. Robin and Spoiler then went after the guy who shot Karl, who was part of a larger street gang. They had to be saved by Batman, who was not happy that Robin decided to go at the gang without more backup than Spoiler. He also reminded Tim that Karl had made the choice to pick up the gun and become a target. While Spoiler was out getting into some trouble with Lynx and her goons, Robin agreed to work with her, but the Dragons proved too much for them to handle on their own. Robin knew he should tell Stephanie to give up being Spoiler, but he just couldn't do so. Tim and Spoiler got along wonderfully. She didn't pry about his real identity, and he could share being Robin with her. After their first real date, Stephanie told him that she was pregnant. Robin was not responsible for her condition, but he stood by her, going to classes and telling her that she had to give up being Spoiler until after the baby was born. No Man's Land Recalled to Gotham City by Batman, Robin and Nightwing had to crawl through an extensive system of tunnels and underground chambers, as the bridges were all down and patrols kept them from crossing the river. They had a tussle with Tommy Mangles and Gearhead, but Nightwing easily defeated them and got into the city. Robin was depressed by the despair and desperation he witnessed in people fighting to survive. Batman put Robin to work immediately, ordering him to track down a cache of food from an old shelter. Robin found it and discovered the Ratcatcher there. Robin had to flee from the Ratcatcher and his legions of rats, though a combination of rat bites and exposure to sewage gave him a fever. He managed to stave it off with some antibiotics, and was found by a group of children known as the Wolflings, including a kid Robin knew from his school who was calling himself Aragoth. The Wolflings decided to find the stores, and Robin was too sick to follow them at first. The kids found it, but so did the Ratcatcher and Mister Freeze. Robin managed to defeat both Freeze and Ratcatcher, arranging for them to be arrested. Batman was impressed with Robin's actions. Robin did not have much time to recover, as he knew Batman and the others were fighting for their lives. Robin was captured by Killer Croc, who was planning an all-out battle with Penguin and his police allies. Alfred helped free Robin and he rallied with Bullock and Penguin to defeat Croc. Graduation Day The Titans and Young Justice are both approached by the corporation Optitron who want to fund them as a massive tax write-off, but Nightwing angrily refuses. Outside this building they're attacked by an android named Indigo, but the team is decimated by bad coordination. Robin broods over his hospitalized teammates believing it's his fault for letting them get hurt, and the android releases a rogue Superman Robot that kills Omen. There's a massive battle and Donna Troy is killed. In the wake of this tragedy, Young Justice decides to disband because their lack of experience gets people hurt. Cyborg offers to mentor them instead. Infinite Crisis Robin, along with the Veteran's forces, had to defend the city of Blüdhaven against an army of OMACs who had captured dozens of metahumans for immediate extermination. With Blüdhaven safe, Wonder Girl arrived on the scene asking Robin for help. Along with the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol and the Justice Society of America, he battled against Superboy-Prime, who had violently assaulted their world's Superboy. The fight overwhelmed Conner's body to the point where it began eating away at itself for energy. After Robin's departure from Blüdhaven, the city was destroyed by the Society. Although he worried about his stepmother, his "uncle" and Nightwing, Tim continued to Titans Tower. He then led a successful assault on one of Lex Luthor's genetic research bases to find a cure for Superboy. With Blüdhaven still in chaos, Superman left Robin in command of all the superhero rescue efforts. But when the government put the city on complete lock down, the Titans were kicked out. Following the discovery of Superboy's death at the North Pole, Robin joined the rest of the world's heroes in a final battle against the Society in Metropolis. Although the heroes won the battle, many on both sides were injured and killed. 52 After leaving his Robin suit for Stephanie, Tim, Dick and Bruce leave on a trip to retrace Bruce Wayne's original journey around the world in his quest to become Batman. The journey took them to Europe, where Robin and Nightwing stop Intergang's associates on different countries. While on this quest, Tim adopts a dark red and black suit and begins to use the name 'Red Robin'. One Year Later When Batman and Robin return to Gotham, they work better together and start a crime-purge. Having trained together, they are able to wipe out major super-crime in a month. Tim leads the new Teen Titans, and he tries to put the team back together with Cyborg. During this time, Tim and Cassie get together out of their shared grief with Connor. Ultimately, they mutually agree to end the relationship. Later, after Bruce had established Batman Incorporated, Tim, as Red Robin, traveled to Hong Kong, where he contacted Cassandra Cain, the former Batgirl. Cassandra was still affiliated with the Bat-family but had no interest in returning to Gotham City. Nevertheless, he gave her a duplicate of her old costume, which she accepted. After he returned to Gotham City, Red Robin sprang Lynx from prison, the latter having claimed to be an undercover Hong Kong Police Officer, who kissing him in return. Batman was mildly annoyed by this but gently offered to give Tim advice on his dealings with Selina Kyle, as Tim considered Lynx to be on the road to becoming his own personal Catwoman. Tim moves back to Gotham permanently and reunites with Stephanie, resuming their romantic relationship. The Son of Batman After the revelation that Bruce had unknowingly sired a child with Talia al Ghul, Damian was brough to live with Bruce after Ra's was killed by Nyssa. Damian battled Robin Tim, whom Damian wanted to replace and sucker punched him off the T. Rex model in the Batcave. Grounded by Batman, Damian escaped, donned a variant Robin costume made of Jason Todd's old tunic and assorted League of Assassin gear, and got into a fight with the villainous Spook, whom he decapitated. Although misguided and malicious, Damian seemed to genuinely want to aid Batman's war on crime as Damian saw himself as Wayne's true son . The Heretic Batman had Red Robin working on a cure for the "Joker Disease" and monitored the ones who had symptoms. After the evacuation, Red Robin contacted Batman that he could help him defend the city, but Batman wanted him keep working on the cure so he could handle it on his own. After he arrived at Panessa Studios, Batman didn't tell Red Robin about Barbara's death. During the night, Harley Quinn attacked the quarantine zone to free the new Jokers, while Red Robin successfully held them off until Batman arrived and together, they cleared the area. Together, Batman and Red Robin took down the Joker clones and their last challenge was to take out Harley. While Batman remained under the floor grate, Red Robin confronted Harley and her men behind the gate and Harley pointed her assault rifle at Red Robin before Batman jumped out of the grate and the duo took down Harley and her men. However, before any of them could be locked back up, Henry Adams, the one Joker victim who was believed to be immune to the disease, began to show the symptoms wand murdered the other three before he killed himself. Bruce threw Tim inside, told him that he was safe in there, that he didn't want to lose anyone else, and informed him of Oracle's supposed death, which devastated him, who then rejected him and screamed at him to stay away from him. Scarecrow took the opportunity to capture Red Robin after Batman left, and kept him and Commissioner Gordon hostage in the Arkham Mansion at Arkham Asylum. Upon learning Tim was taken, Batman decided to surrender to Scarecrow in order to save him and Gordon. After he captured Batman, Scarecrow attempted to overload Bruce with fear toxin and expose his identity to the world. The timely intervention of Jason Todd allowed Bruce to get free and take out Scarecrow. While Jason got the injured Tim and Gordon to safety, Bruce battled against the Heretic. He never returned. Battle for the Cowl After the apparent death of Batman, Tim tried to convince Dick to become the new Batman, but Dick refused and Jason Todd began wearing a Batsuit to gun down criminals. Tim responded to this by putting on a Batsuit and took to the streets, but Todd impaled him with a Batarang through the chest. Tim was barely rescued from dying by Damian when Jason's make-shift Batcave collapsed. Shortly after, Dick defeated Jason and became Batman. Blackest Night Red Robin is called back to Gotham by Batman and Robin when their old enemies start rising from their graves as members of the Black Lantern Corps. He arrives in the Batplane to save them from a siege at GCPD Headquarters by sweeping the building with flame-throwers and airlifting them out. His father Jack Drake becomes a zombie and reenacts his own death with Captain Boomerang, to get an emotional response from Tim and feed off his life-energy. Dick and Tim use Mister Freeze's Freeze Gun to avoid the zombies' detection, then have Deadman unfreeze them and pass on their information to others. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Expert Aviator * Acrobatics * Computer Hacking and Operation * Expert Driver * Expert Martial Artist * Expert Stick Fighter * Expert Escapologist * Expert Marksmen * Genius Level Intellect * Business Management * Expert Criminologist * Disguise * Multilingualism * Expert Detctive * Stealth Notes and Trivia * Tim Drake is not religious, believing that if God existed he would not let so many bad things happen. He has mentioned that his mother was religious but his father was not at all. This makes him an atheist. * He was Robin for five years. * His primary love interest is Stephanie Brown. Other love interests include Cassie Sandsmark, Tamara Fox, Secret and Lynx. * He lost his virginity to Stephanie. * His best friend is Conner Kent. * His grandfather, Charles Drake, was the cousin of Dinah Drake. This makes him a relative of Dinah and Sara Lance. * Tim is studying Computer Science at Gotham University. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Members Category:Young Justice Members Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Dating Category:Male Category:Jump City Residents